


Worthless

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine love, M/M, Mean Sue, Worthless, kinda angst, lots of klaine, self confident issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9977156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: "You're worthless, you don't mean anything, please kill yourself now porcelain." The words practically spat from Sue's mouth her megaphone horn inches away from Kurt's.Silence falls across the room everyone just as wide eyed as Kurt. He stands there, his jaw open and his eyes blinking. Kurt turns around walking calmly into the bathroom past everyone, tears gathering in his eyes and his palm covering his hand, his fingers shaking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble, but I find it very cute and I hope you do too. If you can take a few seconds of your time and press that kudos button I would be happy! I also would appreciate it if you could leave a comment telling me so! So please enjoy yourself while you're here!

"You're worthless, you don't mean anything, please kill yourself now porcelain." The words practically spat from Sue's mouth her megaphone horn inches away from Kurt's. 

Silence falls across the room everyone just as wide eyed as Kurt. He stands there, his jaw open and his eyes blinking. Kurt turns around walking calmly into the bathroom past everyone, tears gathering in his eyes and his palm covering his hand, his fingers shaking.

"Maybe now we can get things right." Sue chuckles, turning back to watch the New Directions try the routine again. Putting the megaphone back to her face, Blaine gives her disgusted look before turning around and starting for the men's bathroom.

"Other gay! Get back here!" Sue yells through her megaphone horn.

"Screw you Sue! I don't know what possessed you to think that was okay, but it wasn't, get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat!" Blaine shouts at her, his face turning a bright red with anger. 

Sue stands in disbelief, her megaphone at her side, as do the members of the New Directions. Blaine was never one to burst out like that, or call anyone out. He was one of the nicest guys you would meet, but his gritted teeth and dilated pupils was telling a different story.

Blaine all but runs to the bathroom door, pushing it open the see Kurt sitting on the floor in the corner sobbing. Blaine kneels beside him wiping away his tears with the pad of his thumb. He reaches up grabbing the tissue box from beside the sink and allowed Kurt to grab one. Kurt sniffles in response.

"She right," Kurt blurts, wiping at his eyes, "I mean everyone talks about me and has said something mean or rude about me, besides you, because I am worthless, I'll never be as good of a singer as Rachel, or as good of a dancer as Mike, or as smart as Artie, or a good looking as you, or as sassy Mercedes, or as confident, as Santana and Quinn, or as optimistic as Brittany, or-."

"Stop, you're not worthless, you're worth everything in the world to me I would give up everything for you, everything if I meant I got to see you everyday, Kurt you're not worthless. You need to be as anything as anyone, because you aren't them, you're you Kurt, and I wouldn't change anything about you. You are so much better than Rachel at singing and acting because you're way more humble than she is. You are ten times more sassy than Mercedes. Have you ever hung out with yourself?" Blaine pauses to chuckle and smiles when Kurt does the same. "You're beautiful too, so much better looking than I can even fathom, and Kurt you're brilliant! Do you see your grades?" Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt and Kurt leans into his touch resting his head on Blaine's chest, wiping at his eyes with the given tissue.

"You're just saying that,"

"No, I'm not, I would never lie to you, ever," Blaine shakes his head pressing a kiss to his hair. He starts to rub at Kurt's shoulder, comfortingly. They sit in silence for awhile before Blaine speaks up once again. "I have talked about you, by the way, and called you names," 

"Like what?" Kurt says sitting up once again to look at Blaine's eyes.

"Like, beautiful, smart, funny, sassy." He pauses for a smile. "Perfect, and best of all, mine." He whispers the last word in Kurt's ear placing a kiss there. Tears are now pouring from his eyes again. 

"Really?" He asks looking into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Yes, really." Blaine chuckles laying his forehead against Kurt's, wiping at Kurt's cheeks with a tissue. Blaine wraps Kurt in his arms and he falls into his embrace leaning his head against Blaine's chest as Blaine slowly rubbed his back until he calmed down wiping away Kurt's tears once again. 

"I love you so much Blaine," Kurt whimpers into the cloth of Blaine's t-shirt.

"I love you too, baby," Blaine replies with a kiss to his hair once again. "Come on, let's go," Kurt looks up.

"I don't wanna go back out there." Kurt says shaking his head at his boyfriend.

"We aren't, we're going home, back to my place." Blaine smiles pecking Kurt's forehead. Blaine stands holding his hand out for Kurt. Kurt takes a deep breath before taking his hand up. 

They stand up and Blaine keeps his hand in his, sneaking out the bathroom door. 

The New Directions were now taking a break, and Sue was nowhere to be seen. Blaine squeezes his hand before grabbing both their bags from beside the stage along with their jackets. 

Will quickly runs over to them.

"Are you alright?" He asks Kurt putting a reassuring hand on his arm. Kurt nods.

"Yeah, I just wanna go home." He replied taking Blaine's hand once again. Their choir teacher nods and he rubs Kurt's arm comfortingly.

"Of course, I'll see you guys tomorrow." He gives them a small smile, before the couple turns to leave keys in Blaine's hand. 

They manage their way to Kurt's Navigator and Blaine offered to drive, and Kurt couldn't say no to him. 

Blaine could tell his boyfriend was still upset when he was looking out the car window, biting at his fingernails. 

Blaine reaches over the center console and into Kurt's lap to grab his hand. Kurt looks down at his hand and smiles up at Blaine.

"You're perfect, Kurt," Blaine announces making Kurt scoff, shaking his head and looking down at his lap. "No, I'm serious, I wouldn't change anything about you, I wouldn't change the fact that you spend 30 minutes on a skin routine, or that when I sleep over, you wake me up early to do it on accident, I wouldn't change the way you laugh, and everyone turns to look at you. I wouldn't change how you smile and the way your cheek wrinkle. I wouldn't change how you sleep and you snore." 

Kurt's cheeks turn a bright red at that.

"I wouldn't change anything, because I love ALL of your quirks, and I couldn't live without them. You're perfect Kurt," Blaine shakes his head at his boyfriend before turning his attention back to the road to park in the driveway of his house. Kurt sniffles again. Blaine switches the car off and takes Kurt's face in his hands. "You're fantastic and Sue is a bitch," Blaine chuckles pressing a long kiss to Kurt's lips who now had a small smile on his face. "Don't forget that," Blaine adds. "Okay, let's go watch some "Rent","


End file.
